Of Cookies and Blue Jeans
by Mia M. Turner
Summary: Jackson's curiosity finally gets the best of him, and he decides to ask Miley what's got her crying every night before she goes to sleep. Just a lil brother and sister fluff drabble. Rated just to be safe.


**A/N:** Alright peeps, this is my first time in this fandom, so this is kind of a test run. I was a little surprised at the lack of stories between Miley and Jackson, so I thought I'd make one of my own.

For those of you who were here because you have my Sonny story on alert, I promise the chapter's almost done. Bear with me on that one, it's coming ;)

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Hannah Montana.

She didn't hide her sniffles or sobs very well. She certainly tried her best, but she was never as quiet as she thought she was.

It was abundantly clear to Jackson that his little sister was crying in the room next door.

He pretended he didn't hear. If she was crying over anything more important than a stupid boy, he thought, she'll find a way to work it out. Miley wasn't one to sit back and let things get too out of control. She didn't need help from _him_ of all people.

Did she?

This would be the fifth night in a row that Miley would turn out her light, crawl into bed, and cry, thinking no one heard her.

Tonight, it seemed his concern was overruling his logic. His legs seemingly detached from his brain, he continued walking until he was standing outside her door. He winced slightly at the sound of a sob from the other side. He tried desperately to convince himself to not care what was wrong and go back to his room, but a reluctant hand knocked gently on her door.

"Miles?"

He heard her make a noise in surprise before she cleared her throat to answer.

"It's open."

Jackson cautiously opened the door before walking in. "I just, er... Heard you crying and wanted to know what was wrong." To his surprise, Miley looked a bit angry at this.

"None of your business," she muttered. Jackson raised an eyebrow and held his hands up defensively.

"Sooooo-rry! It's just, it's annoying when I can hear it every night and I wanna help you fix it so I don't have to hear you anymore."

Miley shook her head. "That's exactly it. You don't care about what's wrong, so why waste my breath telling you?"

Jackson admittedly felt a bit guilty when a stray tear fell down her cheek. He sighed and leaned against the doorframe. "Come on, Miley. Just tell me what's wrong."

Miley bit her lower lip and hung her head. She _really_ didn't want to tell Jackson, of all people, what was bothering her, but he was the first person in a while that actually seemed _willing_ to listen. Opting to go out on a limb, she took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes.

"It's about Mom--"

"Aww, _Miley_," her interrupted, "Why couldn't you go to _Dad_ or someone like that for this problem?"

Miley frowned, throwing her pillow in his direction. "Get _out_!", she shrieked. "You are _unbelievable_. I can't believe I thought for a moment that you actually cared about my problems. Get -- _out_!"

Jackson rolled his eyes and turned around. "Fine then, be that way," he answered before leaving the room.

He stopped dead in his tracks when his sister's crying resumed.

She wasn't quiet about it either.

This time it actually sounded rather... hurt. Jackson pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. He certainly didn't always get along with Miley, but knowing that he was the one making her cry now didn't sit well with him.

'Why do you have to be so nice all the time?', he complained to himself before walking back in.

Miley now had her face buried in her arms and her knees held tightly to her chest. "Go away," she whimpered. Jackson quietly closed the door behind him before sitting down next to her and pulling her into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry Miles," he whispered. "I didn't mean it..."

Miley seemed to calm down a bit, but the scowl didn't leave her face. "Of course you meant it. You don't wanna talk about it because it's about _Mom_." She paused to wipe her eyes. "It's not fair. You remember everything about her, and I can't even talk to you about it."

Jackson grimaced. "Miley, that's _not_ fair. I don't like talking about Mom any more than you do."

"I don't have anything to _say_ about her!" she snapped. "I hardly remember anything about her. And since I was seven, anytime I asked you to tell me something about her, you'd say 'ask dad' or 'not right now' or 'leave me alone'..." Miley became overwhelmed with emotion at this point and broke back into her racking sobs. Jackson turned his head and looked away from her, determined not to get caught up in the moment.

He ran a nervous hand through his hair and sighed deeply.

"Miley, it's _really_ hard for me to talk about Mom. It hurts _me_ that you don't understand that."

Miley looked sincerely remorseful at this.

"...Y-You're right... I'm sorry Jackson. That was unfair of me."

To her surprise, he groaned in annoyance at this.

"Stop that!!"

Miley blinked a few times. "S-Stop what?"

"Stop.... being a better sibling than me!" he answered. "You're making me feel _horrendously_ guilty."

Miley sneered. "Big word for a big man."

Jackson elbowed his little sister in the side. "I'm being serious." Miley only shrugged and stared forward. Her tears seemed to have subsided for the time being. An awkward silence followed before Jackson spoke up again.

"You know, when Mom told me I was going to have a little sibling, I _begged_ her for a brother..."

"Is this story supposed to make me feel better?", Miley complained. He nudged her gently.

"I'm getting there," he responded. "When Gramma told me that Dad called and said you were a girl, I was _really_ disappointed. Then they brought you home for the first time..."

Miley sat up a little bit, interested to hear where her brother was going with this.

"Mom told me if I sat down and was really careful that I could hold you. I don't... _really_ remember this, but Mom told me that I rocked you a few times, looked up at her and said 'It's okay, I love her anyway.'"

Miley smiled playfully, almost not buying it.

"There's no way that's true."

Jackson nodded. "It is though. Mom never lied." Miley's face lit up when she realized he was finally going to tell her what she'd wanted to hear for so long. She offered half of her blanket to him and scooched in a little closer. Jackson put an arm around her shoulder.

"I really loved watching her teach you how to ride Blue Jeans. You were so scared the first time she put you on that saddle."

Miley giggled. "No way, really?"

"She put you on his back and you started crying hysterically. Every day she'd hoist you up and leave you there a little longer until you weren't scared anymore."

Miley smiled. "Did she ever do anything with us together?"

"Three words: chocolate chip cookies."

Miley chuckled a bit. "Burnt ones like Dad's?"

Jackson shook his head. "No way, she made 'em with us from scratch and somehow they always came out _perfect_."

Miley's eyes widened as a memory came back to her. "And when we asked how she did it, she said it was because she made them with love!"

Jackson laughed and patted her shoulder. "_Now_ you got it." Miley giggled again. Jackson's expression softened and he pulled her a bit closer. "Me and Dad never said this while you were in earshot, but... Whenever you smile or laugh, we always think of her. You look _exactly_ like her, it's... unsettling almost."

Miley smiled again, albeit with an obvious trace of sadness to it. "Sorry if it makes you uncomfortable..."

Jackson quickly hugged her. "No, Miles. No no no, it's not uncomfortable... It's pretty nice actually. It's like... she's still here, you know?"

Miley shifted uncomfortably before responding. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Jackson made a face. He wasn't entirely sure how to answer that question.

"Miles... Sometimes you drive me up the wall. You're boy crazy, obsessed with fashion, and Hannah gets more attention than I could ever hope for, but... You're my baby sister. And I'm always gonna love ya."

Despite her attempts to hold them back, more tears fell from her eyes. "You mean that?"

Jackson wiped her tears away with his sleeve. "Mom wouldn't have it any other way."

Miley chuckled lightly, wrapping her arms tightly around him. "Thanks Jackson... I love you too. Even if you do make me crazy sometimes."

Jackson smirked, pushing her playfully away. "Yea, just don't get spreading this little talk around."

Miley laughed. "Oh big brother, Hannah plans to announce it at her next concert." Jackson smiled, ruffling her hair.

"Go to sleep."

Miley jokingly stuck her tongue out at him before pulling her blanket up to her chin and closing her eyes. He gently rubbed her back before getting up to turn out the light.

"Jackson?"

Jackson stopped at the door, turning back around. "What's up?"

"Thank you."

He smiled again and flicked the light switch off.

"Anytime, Sis."


End file.
